


Baby Wants (Baby Gets)

by stellewrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Billie calls Stevie baby ALL the time in this, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/F, Female Billy Hargrove, Female Steve Harrington, Gamer Billy Hargrove, Needy Steve Harrington, Omega Steve Harrington, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Fingering, based off a twt post I’ll link it, kind of, woke up at 2am to write this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellewrites/pseuds/stellewrites
Summary: Billie loved Stevie’s preheat arguably more than her actual heat. And she loved the way she could get Stevie begging and whining without even touching her.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 176





	Baby Wants (Baby Gets)

**Author's Note:**

> first time ever writing pwp and f/f but tbh I just haven’t written anything in general in so fucking long so sorry if it’s not great 🤷♀️ also ace af so idk shit about sex & I’m fucking clueless about games too so,, inspired by this https://twitter.com/remfairyy/status/1259647086649323521?s=21 and Gamer Boy by UsamiSensei too 
> 
> leave a comment or kudos if you like it 🥺🥺 it boosts my confidence and makes me smile knowing people like what I write

The smell of Stevie had only grown stronger as the hours passed. Her heat was a week away, and she always got extra touchy and horny in the days leading from her preheat onwards. Billie knew this and took advantage of it every chance she got; whether that meant getting to eat out her girlfriend til she cried every morning for the week or getting to wrap herself protectively around her for afternoon naps and waking to Stevie’s soft rumpled face tucked into her neck or chest. 

Billie loved Stevie’s preheat arguably more than her actual heat. And she loved the way she could get Stevie whining without even touching her. 

“No, you fucking idiot, we need to sneak by them or we’re done for!” Billie ordered into her headset. “Last time we went in guns blazing we had to start the level all over again.” 

Billie felt stevie shift and whine next to her, unhappy at the idea of Billie spending longer on her game if she had to redo the whole level over with her team. 

“Look, who got us through the last five checkpoints?” Billie waited for her team to reply, “That’s right, me. So you dumbos can listen to me _again_ and we’ll be on our way to completing this one too.”

The other three alphas all grumbled their assent and followed billies lead. 

Stevie huffed and knocked her hip into Billie’s. She was lying on her front, face buried in a pillow with her arms wrapped around it while Billie sat against the headboard next to her, her strong legs splayed our in front of her next to Stevies bare ones. Stevie had been napping, as she is wont to do during her preheat, before Billie came home from the grocery store and settled in next to her to play her game. 

“Patience, baby,” Billie stroked along the top of Stevie’s thigh, letting her eyes linger on her girlfriend’s pretty panties and her rucked up t shirt, and basked in the shiver her touch brought on. 

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Did you just call us ‘baby’, Hargrove?”_

The other alphas balked as she rolled her eyes. 

“No, dickheads, I was speaking to my omega.” 

They soon perked up. 

_“Your omega?”_

_“Shes with you at the moment?”_

_“You didn’t say your omegas been sat with you!”_

“Whys it matter? You lame asses still living vicariously through my sex life?” She smirked as they all stuttered over each other, protesting and talking about the betas and omegas they’d all been with _’only last week’._ “Uh huh, sure. You wanna get back to the game now or keep talking about all that pussy you _haven’t_ been getting?” 

Stevie looked up when Billie snickered at their outcries once more, a fuzzy warmth spreading through her chest. She clutched the pillow under her head tighter and tried to wait patiently like Billie asked. She was always more receptive to her alpha’s requests in the lead up to her heat. 

Billie noticed Stevie rubbing her thighs together almost imperceptibly, they’d been through enough preheats together now that Billie knew all of Stevie’s signs off by heart, and Billie figured Stevie would be feeling a little restless around now but wouldn’t want to say anything after her alpha had asked her to be good. 

She smirked. A little longer and Stevie would be putty in her hand. She knew full well Stevie loved the wait, the build up just as much as she did, no matter how much she’d whine and complain beforehand. It made the ending all that much sweeter for her and Billie was all about making things sweet for her omega. 

“Ok, so if we sneak through the bottom floor of the building first...” Billie talked her team through the level, resting the controller on her lap and using only one hand to move the toggle sticks around, moving her other to Stevie’s ass once she’d started to hump against the mattress. 

She stroked her thumb over the lace edge of stevies panties and grinned when she arched her ass firmly into Billie’s palm, clearly asking for more. 

She ran her hand along the insides of her thighs, skimming around the area she knew Stevie wanted her to touch most. She squeezed her hip, lightly scratched along the back of her thighs and when she noticed Stevie getting squirmy and pouty she pinched one of her butt cheeks, laughing at the shocked squeal she let out and the affronted look she sent Billie. 

_“Billie, what are you doing? You’re lagging behind!”_

_“C’mon!”_

_“Get your head in the game, Hargrove. What happened to leading us idiots through it?”_

“Didn’t realise I had to babysit you 24/7.” Billie quickly caught up to the others and let her hand go back to Stevie’s ass. 

She teased a finger under the edge and pulled it taught before letting it go. Stevie let out a pleased hum at the sharp snap and wiggled her hips at Billie. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll give you what you want, baby,” Billie grouched, though the soft smile on her face let Stevie know how she really felt about _helping._

Billie stopped her teasing and put her hand between Stevie’s legs, rubbing two of her fingers along the panty clad heat and up to her throbbing clit. She circled her fingers and listened to Stevie’s soft moans, her own pussy getting wet at the sight, sound and smell of her girlfriend’s pleasure. Billie’s alpha always got worked up quickest when she made Stevie cum. 

She stroked her middle finger along her opening, pushing her wet lips apart as best she could through the cotton panties, before pressing her thumb lightly into the crease of her ass. Stevies tensed, her legs locking around her wrist as her hips hitched up against her hand, a loud and desperate whine escaping her mouth. Billie grinned. 

_“Holy shit...”_

Billie suddenly remembered her game. 

_“Is she fucking her omega?”_

_“Don’t be so fucking dumb, dude, the omega’s probably finger herself. How would her character still be playing if she was fucking her?”_

_“I don’t care what she’s doing as long as she keeps doing it,”_ the first alpha said, and yeah, that was it for Billie thanks. She doesn’t like to share Stevie on a normal day, but during a preheat? Not a chance. 

“That’s all folks, I’ll speak to you guys later, we can finish the level another time.” She took off her headset and chucked it to the ground along with the remote once she’d turned off her console, not waiting for her friends’ replies. 

“Nobody gets to hear you or see you like this but me, baby.” She felt Stevie’s wetness soak through her panties a little quicker and moved to settle herself firmly between her legs. She pushed her knees into Stevie’s soft thighs, asking without words for her to spread them a little wider as she ducked down to nuzzle and kiss her neck. “Nobody gets to make you feel like this but me, right, baby?” 

Stevie nodded, her breath hitching when Billie focused her fingers back on her clit.

“Only you, alpha. Only ever want you.” 

And wasn’t _that_ the best thing Billie had heard all week. 

“That so, baby? You weren’t putting on a show for those alphas? They could hear you, you know. How could they not with you moaning so loud?” 

Billie knew she shouldn’t tease, but seeing the desperate shake of Stevie’s head and the soft frown on her face reassured the small, insecure part of Billie that likes to rear its head every so often. 

“Ok, ok, baby, I believe you,” she soothed. Her free hand running up the side of Stevie’s waist lovingly. 

“Billie...” Stevie whined, pushing her hips back against her alpha’s hand, building up a quicker rhythm than what Billie had started. 

“You’re so fucking wet, baby. All this just from a little bit of teasing?” 

Stevies hands were clenched tight in the pillow underneath her and her panting breath was hitching on every other brush Billie’s fingers made against her core. 

God, she wanted them inside her, like, _yesterday._

“Please, Billie. Need you, need it so bad.” 

“Yeah? Need my fingers in your little, pink pussy, baby?” 

Stevie nodded, squealing when Billie ducked quickly to suck and mouth at her core lazily through her soaked panties, her nose pressing into her ass. 

“Taste as good as you smell, ‘mega. Might lick you open for a little while before I let you cum on my fingers.” 

“Please, pl-please alpha, need it, please.” 

“So good, baby, so good for me. Love it when you get like this. Tell me. Tell me what you want.” 

Stevie blushed, her flame red cheeks stark against the white bedding she tried to hide them in. 

She mumbled into the pillow. 

“I didn’t catch that, baby, what did you say? Look at me and tell me.” 

“Want you- your fingers, alpha, in me. No more teasing.” She pouted. 

“Fuck, anything for you. Whatever you want.” Billie looked down between Stevie’s legs, where her fingers were playing with her panties. She reluctantly pulled her hand away from the wet heat to hook her fingers into the sides and pull them over Stevie’s hips, finally revealing her girlfriend’s puffy, glistening pussy. 

“Look at your pretty panties, baby, _ruined._ Got you dripping for me, huh?” She lifted them up so Stevie could see them from where she peeked over her shoulder, her blush coming back full force before she could hide away again. 

Billie chuckled, dropping them to the floor and taking Stevie’s ass in her hands, massaging and spreading them. 

“You’re so _ripe,”_ she said in awe, gazing at the clenching hole in front of her, her slick creating a damp patch beneath her now that it wasn’t being caught by her panties. 

“Alpha...” Stevie begged, tilting her hips up enticingly and spreading her knees to further accommodate the shape of Billie behind her. 

“You’ve been so good, baby, so patient. Gonna make you cum now, ok?” 

Stevie nodded and let Billie manhandle her half into her lap. Her hips resting completely on top of Billie’s thighs as her chest laid flat against the bed. Her knees unable to find a solid purchase on the soft bedding when spread so wide, but Billie kept her in place with a hand held tightly in one hip. 

“There you go, just relax. Let me take care of you.” 

Billie pushed in her finger with ease, the tight heat practically pulling her in. She curved her finger on every stroke, quickly building up to a second finger, then a third. 

Stevie was practically vibrating, tears streaming down her face. She needed just that bit _more,_ she couldn’t take much longer being held at the edge. She needed to cum, now. 

“Ple-ase, wan’, wanna cum, alpha. Al- alpha nee-need it!” She begged between moans. 

Her moans had been tinted with sobs for a while before Billie finally took pity on her and slipped her other hand beneath her hip and expertly worked at her clit and her g spot at the same time. 

Stevie came with a shout, her body tensing up and stars bursting behind her eyes before she fell to the bed boneless. 

Billie watched as her girlfriend almost passed out from pleasure before sticking her own hand down her sleep shorts, working herself over quickly, the fingers covered in Stevie’s cum shoved in her mouth as she savoured the taste and smell of her mate’s pleasure. 

Soon enough she was laid on the bed basking in her own after glow next to Stevie. A weak, but insistent, tugging got her to lift her arm up and gather her omega close, tucking her into her neck and basking in their mixed scents of pleasure and content. 

“Love you, Billie.” 

“Love you too, Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> just love me some fem harringrove 
> 
> and btw they moved the console into the bedroom after billie had spent like a full day on her game without realising stevie was in preheat and by time she’d finally gone to bed at like 2am stevie was in tears and wrapped up in all her clothes and their bedding and wouldn’t speak to billie for like another 2 hours. billie had just wrapped herself around this giant soft mound of their scent and whispered her apologies for 2 hours straight until stevie finally unwrapped herself and cried a little more in her arms, they talked it over once they’d calmed down and decided that if Billie had her game in the bedroom then she could go on it and have her own time while still being able to care for and attend to stevies preheat/heat needs


End file.
